Love, Elegance, and Disaster
by piratefaeriequeene
Summary: A young grl named Ashling needs a special ingredient to save her dying guardian. She travels to find Will Turner and Susannah, the rulers of the sea. Only they can help her find the Kraken. Of course there will be love elegance and disaster. my first fic!
1. Kraken Spit

The grl rushed through the busy market; searching. Searching… for what? The old man had said in his rasping voice, "Find the one they call Jorsel the Wise. He will help you." The grl, Ashling, had asked person after person, each giving the same response,

"Don't know who you're talking about," giving her a strange look and rushing away. The grlwent into an inn and saw an old man. _He looks like he's been around long enough, maybe he knows,_ she thought.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" she asked timidly.

"And what do you need help with little missy?" he said in a voice as creaky as an old ship in a storm.

"Can you help me find the one they call Jorsel the Wise?"

The man gasped, "You want company with The Wise One himself? You don't know what you're getting yourself into, little missy. Jorsel, god bless him, is a fiery one; lashing out at any unworthy visitor seeking him."

"But Ramshuk sent me!" the grl protested.

"Ramshuk! I thought he'd disappeared long ago; you're sure it was him?"

"Yes."

'Well, Jorsel works in the apothecary, mixing up potions and finding new remedies for various ailments."

"Where's the apothecary? I've never been here before."

"Here, little missy, I'll take you there."

"Thank you so much."

"Ah, don't mention it. By the way, what's your name?

"Ashling. Ashling Blackwood.

"Blackwood. Hmmm…" the man said under his breath. "Excuse me, where are my manners, my name's Yorwen Hamslick. Call me Yory, everyone does."

"Ok Yory," Ashling said with a giggle.

Yory walked her down the street and into a series of alleys. Ashling was sure she wouldn't remember the way back. It was like a maze! The alleys got progressively darker, dirtier, and colder. Ashling shivered and pulled her shawl tightly around her.

"Now, little missy, when you get in there, be on your best behavior. And tell him that Ramshuk sent you. I'll stand out here so you can find your way back."

"Oh, thank you so much. But, couldn't you come in with me?"

"This is your mission, little missy, not mine. You've got to do it yourself." Yory said with a wink. Ashling walked up to the door. _Well, here goes nothing,_ she thought to herself.

She walked in the little shop. It smelled of plants, chemicals, and… something else she couldn't quite identify. It smelled pure and crisp, kind of like a flower, but… strange to her.

"Mr. Jorsel? Mr. Jorsel? I'd like to speak with you!" Ashling called out.

"What do you want?" came a gravelly voice from the back room.

"Er, Ramshuk sent me for some help, sir." A man came out the back room. He was old and bent, with a long crooked nose. He had shabby clothes, and he smelled like that strange scent Ashling had detected before.

"Ramshuk? Ramshuk? I thought he'd disappeared long ago! How is the old fellow?" the man said with a chuckle.

"Um, not so well, sir. See, that's why he sent me. You are Jorsel the Wise, right?"

"That's what they call me," said Jorsel with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, um, you see, Ramshuk has a broken leg and his, uh, hand is, uh, not there," said Ashling hesitantly. "He thought he'd be ok, but, now there's yellow… stuff on the wound. He said you'd be the only one that could cure it."

"How did this wound come to be inflicted upon him?" said Jorsel seriously.

"Some klurgles attacked him. They bit his hand off. It was quite ."

"Stupid klurgles," muttered Jorsel to himself, "well, there's only one way to cure a klurgle bite (they don't happen very often, so the remedy is very rare)."

"And what's that?" asked Ashling, a little apprehensive now, she didn't have any money to buy the ingredient, and the cure was bound to be expensive, since it was so rare.

"Kraken spit."


	2. I Know a Guy

"What? Kraken spit? But I thought the Kraken was dead!" exclaimed Ashling, really worried now.  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that. You know who Captain Will Turner is, am I right?"  
"He's the man that killed Davy Jones, but what does he have to do with any of this?" asked Ashling, confused.  
"Well, you know Elizabeth Swann, she was his wife."  
"Was?"  
"Will divorced Elizabeth. He was tired of waiting ten years, and he found out that Elizabeth had put a spell on him to make him love her. When he killed Davy Jones, the spell was broken. Lizzy was pretty mad when she found out he wanted to split up. Will has a new love now."  
"Who's his new love?" asked Ashling, curious now.  
"I'm getting to that. When Elizabeth found out, she rekindled an old flame. She ran off with Jack Sparrow to find the fountain of youth. Will's new love is a faerie."  
"A faerie?!" exclaimed Ashling incredulously.  
"Yep. The Pirate Faerie Queen, to be exact. Susannah. She's said to be the most beautiful, and fierce creature in all the seven seas. With long flowing red hair, she makes quite a statement. She's had her fair share of battle. She's wooed many men, but she always said she was looking for the right one. I guess the right one was Turner. She loves the adventurous type, I guess. She turned down Jack Sparrow a while ago, and she has a bad history with Elizabeth Swann. Seems old Lizzy dishonored her somehow, there's all sorts of stories."  
"So what does this have to do with Ramshuk?" asked Ashling, amazed by the story that had just been told.  
"Susannah brought the Kraken back to life."  
"What? She can do that?"  
"She can do anything."  
"So basically I just have to find Will and Susannah and ask them for the spit?"  
"Yep. They'll tell you how to get to Kristern, the Kraken in human form."  
"Oh. Where do I find them?"  
"No idea, ask around." _Great_, thought Ashling. She went outside to Yory and told him the news.  
"Oh, Susannah, I met her once, beautiful creature," said Yory dreamily.  
"Yory, snap out of it!" said Ashling, impatient.  
"Sorry, just daydreaming there. What you need is a ship," said Yory.  
"Where do I get a ship?"  
"I know a guy."


	3. Escape from the Empress

Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow were planning a trip. Jack had obtained the map to the Fountain of Youth; he'd stolen it from Captain Barbossa. Elizabeth had met up with Jack, after she found out what Will had found out that she had put a spell on him and was cheating. Will divorced her, and run off with the pirate faerie queen, Susannah. Elizabeth and Jack were… old flames. Jack had always liked Elizabeth, but she had always been Will's blossoming flower. Elizabeth had secretly admired Jack from afar, but she had been with Will. Now they were together. They were on Elizabeth's ship.  
"Hey Lizzy, are you sure this is right?" asked Jack.  
"Of course, remember, I am a captain."  
"Oh, right, Sao Feng made you captain before he died, blah blah blah," said Jack, rolling his eyes. Jack was getting kind of tired of listening to Elizabeth's bragging. But Jack's exasperation was interrupted by a troubling sound. The ship lurched back and forth. Elizabeth and Jack rushed onto the deck. Unlike other times, Jack had the intelligence to grab the map, just in case they needed to escape.  
Jack and Elizabeth looked over the side of the ship and saw the water moving in a strange way. It was almost like… little whirlpools. Then Jack remembered where he had seen this before. He frantically looked down at his hands; there was nothing.  
Then he shouted to Elizabeth, "Give me your hands!" It was just as he had feared. There was a black mark on the palm of her left hand, but how?  
"Shit! Elizabeth," he shouted, "get the longboat and put it overboard!"  
"But why?"  
"Just freaking do it!" She did so, and jumped into it. Jack went to go get his hat and some rum. He tucked the map safely into a pocket. He jumped into the little boat, and started to row for his life.  
"Jack! What the hell is the matter with you?"  
"Look back at the ship!" Something was ravaging the ship. Bits of it were flying everywhere. Elizabeth looked closer to see what was doing the damage. She could faintly make out green tentacles destroying everything within reach. She knew what it was.  
"Holy Shit! Is that the Kraken?"  
"Yep."  
"But how?"  
"I think its something to do with um, her."  
"She did this? She ruined my ship! I can't believe her!"


	4. You may kiss the bride

There was a wedding ceremony aboard the Flying Dutchman. The happy couple was just saying their vows.

Captain Barbossa said happily "You may kiss the bride." The groom did so. "Ah, young love," said Barbossa happily, "I'm glad you finally found the right man, Susannah. And as a wedding gift, I'd like to give you Jack." He held out his monkey.

"Ah, Hector, haven't ye done enough. I can't accept this. I know how much ye like Jack."

"We've been together through thick and thin. Just… take him, before I change my mind." Susannah took the little monkey and gave Barbossa a big hug. "Ah, it's nothing lass," said Barbossa gruffly, with a little hint of a smile.

"Hey cap'n," yelled one of the shipmates, "land ahead! We need supplies!"

"Ugh, can't I get some rest for once? At least on my wedding day!" said Will, exasperated.

"I'll go to shore to get the supplies," offered Susannah. Will couldn't go on land for another year. Calypso had told them, since Susannah was a faerie, and was immortal, she and Will wouldn't have to go through the whole ten years thing. They could stay together forever. Calypso also knew that Susannah would always be true to Will, and vice versa. But, Will still could only stay on land for 1 day every ten years.

All of a sudden, a tall girl with golden hair appeared on the deck.

"Where's Captain Turner?" she asked Barbossa.

"He's… preoccupied. But I can pass along a message. Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Kristern, the Kraken. I am in my human form. I have destroyed The Empress. There were no survivors."

"Excellent, I'll pass along the message when he's finished." With that, Kristern 

disappeared with a pop. "I really need to get me a woman," said Barbossa wistfully


	5. The OneEyed Man

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's 2 chapters for you to enjoy!

Ashling went with Yory to the harbor. There were many ships and Ashling wondered which one was the "guy's." The air was thick with the scent of the salty sea. Seagulls flew overhead, squawking and shrieking.

"Now," said Yory, "knowing Ragetti, the ship is probably very small and beat up." They walked along the dock, but none of the ships were as Yory described. Finally, they came to the last ship, a big fancy one. "Where is he? He said he'd be here this month, gathering supplies and such."

"Well, if it isn't ol' Yory!" shouted a man with a wooden eye.

"Ragetti! I haven't seen you in forever! Where'd ya get the ship?"

"I… uh… 'borrowed' it from a 'friend.' It was quite kind of him."

"Ah Ragetti, same as ever," laughed Yory. All of a sudden, a short, fat, bald man appeared on the deck.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"This is Yory and his… friend," said Ragetti.

"Heh heh, Yory," laughed the man.

"Hey! He happens to be an old friend," scolded Ragetti.

"Yeah, with a funny name," muttered the man. They started fighting.

"If you guys would forget your petty troubles, we are in need of some assistance!" yelled Yory.

"Sorry," said Ragetti. "I'll let you up so you don't yell your guts out!" Ragetti let down a wooden plank and some rope. Yory and Ashling climbed up and heaved themselves onto the deck. The men eyed Ashling.

"'Ello poppet," said the bald man, snickering. Ashling glared back at him menacingly. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, backing away from her.

"So, Yory, how can I be of service to ya?" said Ragetti.

"We need to find Captain Will Turner, and to do that, we need a ship."

"Hey, we used to know that guy! Is he still married to that Swann ? What's her name? Eliza? Eleanor?" asked Ragetti.

"Elizabeth. And no, he's not. She turned out to be a , and had put a love spell on Will. He's married to Susannah now," explained Yory.

"Susannah?" asked the fat bald man. "You mean the faerie?"

"I heard she was a nymph," Ragetti argued.

"Faerie."

"Nymph."

"Faerie!"

"NYMPH!" and so the fight resumed.

Yory looked apologetically at Ashling before shouting, "Oh will you two just shut up? For your information, Susannah is a faerie."

"Ha," laughed the fat bald man smugly.

"Anyway, we have to find them and obtain a… secret ingredient," said Yory mysteriously.

"And what's the… secret ingredient?" asked Ragetti.

"Kraken spit."

"What?! You mean from the _Kraken_? But the Kraken is !" exclaimed Ragetti.

"We saw it on the beach! as a doornail, it was," said the fat bald man incredulously.

"Haha, remember? We were Pintel and Ragetti! The Kraken slayers!"

"Oh yeah! And we also escaped from it. Two of the only survivors!" said Pintel (the fat bald man).

"Well, Susannah brought it back to life. Anyway, will you take us there?" asked Yory. Ashling put on her puppy dog face.

"Well… ok," Ragetti relented, not able to restrain the power of the puppy dog face. "We sail tomorrow at dawn!"


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One of the crew members, Victo, was clumsily banging around, searching for the crate of gunpowder. She looked inside one of the crates and screamed.

"Who are you people?" she shrieked while running away, tripping four times. She ran up to Susannah and screamed in her face, "Oh my god! I just found some people in a crate! What do I do?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm yourself. God you're loud!" said Susannah, taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Let me have a look."

Victo led Susannah to the crate, tripping five times. Susannah silently laughed at her.

"This is the place," said Victo, "I'm scared."

"Oh, suck it up," said Susannah.

Victo had a mental breakdown and ran off screaming. Susannah just laughed. She looked inside the crate and was shocked, then overjoyed.

"Oh my god! Hey you guys! What are you doing here?" Six faces peered up at her from the crate. Susannah's faerie friends were all cramped in the crate. Maddie: the captain of the guard; Cami: Susannah's lady-in-waiting; Lana: the faerie's greatest warrior; Mia: the palace drunk; Sam: the royal messenger (and a mermaid); Becca: Susannah's royal advisor; and Sukesha: the royal artist. They were her dearest friends. She was so happy to see them, she almost cried.

"But, why did you have to stow away? You could have just asked to come along!"

"We thought this would be more dramatic," said Maddie.

"You guys are the same idiots that I love," laughed Susannah.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" came a voice from behind. Susannah whipped around to see Barbossa, eating an apple.

"Oh, uh, what a, um, handsome husband. You are so lucky to have him Susey," stuttered Mia, looking appalled at the sight of Barbossa.

"Susey, heh heh," chuckled Barbossa.

"Oh, this isn't my husband," said Susannah, "this is Captain Barbossa. He's the captain of _The Black Pearl_. He still hasn't found a woman." She snickered.

"Yes!" shouted Cami. Everyone stared at her. "I mean, uh, who's your, um, real husband?" stammered Cami, turning pink.

"That would be me," said Will from behind. He swept Susannah into a kiss. "The luckiest man alive!"

"Stop it," teased Susannah, grinning. She introduced him to each girl. When she got to Sukesha, Susannah noticed that she had her flirty face on. As Susannah walked away from her she whispered, "Back off Sushi! He's taken! By your best friend!" Sukesha looked disappointed. When Susannah got to Cami, she was staring at Barbossa. Susannah had to repeat her name several times before she got her attention.

"What? Huh? Oh, sorry Susey, I was lost in thought," stuttered Cami.

"Mm hmm," said Susannah, raising an eyebrow.

As she and Will walked away, Will said, "Susey? I never heard you use that name before."

"That's just a silly nickname that my friends call me. It's from my younger days in Findabhair. It's a dumb name."

"I think you like it," teased Will.

"No I don't!" protested Susannah.

"Well, I like it." Will put his muscular arms around her and started to tickle her; she was very ticklish.

"Haha! Will, haha, stop it, hahaha," giggled Susannah, struggling to break free of his iron grip. She was strong, but he was stronger. "Man overboard!" she yelled, looking at the sea.  
"Where?" he said, releasing her.

"Gotcha!" she laughed, racing away. Will laughed. He chased her into the captain's quarters, where they spent the rest of the night.


End file.
